Chances
by percyjackson123456
Summary: Percy was kicked out of his school. He enrolls in a new one where he'll meet many friends and have some problems along the way. However, can he stay at school when he gets the chance of a lifetime. Join Percy and rest of the seven as they face life as it comes at them. AU. Parings include Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and Caleo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or song lyrics.**

Chapter 1

Percy

It's the day before school, my windows are open and I'm in my room listening to Coldplay's new album. A song plays in the background as I'm furiously working on my summer paper, which is going horribly by the way. I amazingly have one paragraph done, and when I mean amazingly I really mean it. My ADHD and dyslexia make it hard for me to concentrate on things for long especially school work. This paper is just one part of the project. I just decide to stop there. I head down to the kitchen to see that my mom is still not home yet, I leave a note for her on the counter and head out.

Running is one of those things that clears your mind of all worries, well that and music, but it just feels good not to have to think about anything for a little while, just the sound of your steps and breath. So a little bit about me, my name is Percy Jackson. I was born to my mom Sally Jackson and my dad who I have never met. I'm six feet tall with green eyes and black hair. This year I'm attending a new school, because I was kicked out of my old one for putting excess chlorine in the pool. Man, that was funny. Other than that I'm pretty much a normal guy, except for the fact that I do sing and play a couple instruments. I continue to jog around my neighborhood and after another couple minutes I turn around and head home.

I walk through the door and I'm greeted with the delicious smell of lasagna.

"Hey mom I'm back!"

"In the kitchen!" she shouts back

I walk into the kitchen to see my mom setting the table and starting to put out the food.

She sets down the plate of lasagna and walks over to give me a hug.

"Hey Perce, how was your day?" She says pulling away and continuing to get dinner ready.

"It was fine, boring, but fine"

"Oh. So did you get done your project?"

Well great, she knows, I hesitate to answer "Well-"

"Percy go do your project!"

"Mom! I can't. It's english you know how I am!"

"Well you sing it alright, why can't you write it?"

"It's different," I say already done with arguing "Can i just do it after dinner. I'm starving."

"Okay, but get it done."

"Yup."

I head up to my room after dinner to work on my project. Soon enough I'm just finishing up the project. Looking over at the clock I realize how late it actually is. Shit! It's eleven already? "Ugh, I hate school!" I shout. I peak my head into the hallway, out of my door and see that all the lights are out. Good, my mom didn't hear that. I toss the project on my bed onto my desk. I shut out the lights and go to bed.

My alarm goes off and I just don't feel like dealing with life right now. First off it's a Monday and secondly it's the first day of school. At least I'm not a freshman i think tiredly to myself. By the time I get out of the house it's already 7:00. I hop into my car. It doesn't start. I hop out of the car and hit the hood a couple times. I get back into the car and start it. After a few moments the engine roars to life and I'm on my way.

Thank god there's an extended homeroom today, because i was twenty minutes late. I walk into to homeroom and hand a late note to the teacher. He shrugs and I take a seat in the back of the class, to my right there's a blonde girl concentrated on her phone and to my left there's a small latino looking kid with elvish ears and a pointed chin playing with something on his desk. In front of me is another blonde he's staring at the clock.

"So.." the teacher begins "How about we start with an icebreaker?"

Nobody looks at him.

"I want everyone's attention up here now or I will take phones! Understood?" That snaps everyone out of it and he now has our undivided attention.

"So we are going to start with an icebreaker, I just want everyone to get to know each other and I want to get to know you guys. Young lady in the back, you'll start. I want your name and what you like to do."

She looks at the teacher happily "Hi I'm Annabeth Chase and I play soccer." He then proceeds to go around the rest of the class including me, I tell the class that I sing and play a couple sports. After another ten minutes we're leaving to start our actual classes.

The day goes slowly and like every other year you get the syllabus, and do icebreakers. However there's always that one annoying teacher that has to start class as soon as you sit down. Anyway, I met a couple of guys that seemed pretty cool so I'm sitting with them for lunch. I walk into the cafeteria and after looking around for a few moments I see them in the center of the room. I walk over and take a seat next to Jason who had been in my homeroom and math class.

"Hey Percy, we were wondering when you were going to get here." He says smiling

"Sorry, it's a new school, I got lost. I guess." They all laugh. I look around the table I see Leo who was in homeroom with me also. Then there's Grover from English and two other guys I don't know.

"Hi, I'm Nico and this is Frank." he says pointing to the bigger kid next to him.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Percy I'm new here this year."

They nod and we all continue talking about the school year. By the time lunch ends I feel happy that I at least know some people. The rest of the day goes by in a blur. As soon as I get home I pass out on my bed.

I wake up later to get my homework done and go down for dinner.

"Hey Percy!" my mom greets me in the living room.

"Hey." I causally reply back while walking towards the kitchen to get dinner set up.

"How was school?"

I smiled and looked up at her. "It was good I actually met a bunch of people. They seemed pretty cool, and I sat with them at lunch."

"And how were classes?"

"They were alright actually. I handed in my projects, but I was late to a couple classes and the teachers yelled at me. Other than that though it went well." I take a bite of my food, and look back up to see my mom staring right at me.

"Percy, I'm really proud of you and all, but please try not to miss any classes. We don't need a repeat of last year."

"I know." I say

"Just promise me you'll do better this year."

"I will. I promise." She smiles. We continue eating, after dinner I clean up and then head to my room to get the last of my homework done. After my homework I turn on my phone and play _Wake Me Up_. Not too soon after the song begins I find myself getting into it "_So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older all this ti-"_

"Percy, I'm going to bed. Quiet down please?"

"Alright, night mom." I yell back I walk to the bathroom, get a shower and think of everything good that happened today. As I walk back towards my room I finally realize that this year might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**_Percy_**

The next couple of weeks go by fast and soon enough I'm not getting lost as often as I had. Getting lost and showing up late to class were embarrassing enough, but actually doing something stupid was more embarrassing. I was in lunch and waiting to get my food in line. Eventually, I bought my lunch and as I was walking out I wasn't watching where I was going and slammed into another person. My food went all over them.

"Sor-" I couldn't even apologize.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked up to see who was yelling at me he was taller than me with blonde hair and a scar on his face. He looked intimidating. I didn't answer him.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to do that."

He stares at me, his gaze burning a hole in my head. "Next time get out of my way or there will be consequences!"

"Yeah sorry." I mumble walking away quickly. I walk over to my table and they're all staring at me like I just killed someone.

"Percy, you need to be more careful!" Jason says looking at me.

"Who the hell is that and why did he just flip out at me. It was an accident!"

"Listen, just stay out of his way. His name's Luke Castellan. He's the biggest player in the school and also the quarterback of the football team. He's loved by everyone here... even the teachers."

"Oh," I stare at the table. Way to go Percy you just made a horrible impression on him and the rest of the school. "Well, I'll just try to stay out of his way from now on-"

"No," Leo cuts in. "You WILL stay out of his way nothing good ever happens to someone that gets in his way."

"Okay whatever." I look at them and they all won't meet my gaze. Lunch passes by excruciatingly slowly. When the bell finally rings I bolt out of the cafeteria and get to my next class. The only thing on my mind was what had I just gotten myself in to.

"I can't believe that Ms. Dodds gave us math homework!" I say to Jason as we're walking home from school. Surprisingly, him and the other guys don't live too far from me, and since it was nice enough we decided to walk. It was Friday after all.

"I don't mind math actually, it's kinda easy, but I hate that I'm going to have to do it over the weekend."

"You think math's easy? Really?"

"Yeah. It's logical, nothing abstract like english," He says while laughing "You know?"

"Yeah..." I trail off "I wish I could just stop school. Like quit."

"Perce, what do you mean?"

"I mean like not go. Duh?"

"Well, what would you do then?" he asks seriously.

"I would try and make it as a singer or something I don't know."

"Yeah... tell me when that happens," he laughs "do you even sing or was that just an idea?"

"No, I was being dead serious... Watch, you'll see. In a few years I'll be on the news and billboards across America."

"Okay. You know what? When you make it big, I'll be your manager. Deal?"

"Deal." I tell him as we shake hands.

"So when's our next game?" I forgot to mention that I made the schools soccer team. Jason and I are both playing varsity as sophomores, but this year we're really spending most of our time on the bench and getting better at practice.

"Tomorrow. Against the titans."

"Really? Well, it looks like we're not going to play much then." The titans are the best team in the league. If our coach wants to win he'll probably just play upperclassmen.

"Yeah," he laughs "Maybe we'll get in because were getting killed. You never know."

I agree with him and by that point we're at my house.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I say walking towards my door.

"Yup, see you." he says. I walk inside the empty house and walk straight to my room. I close the door and get on my piano playing a couple songs. I start to write my own lyrics after a while and by the time I go to get myself something to eat, the song lyrics are half done. I smile as I read my work. Finally, something I can be proud of, usually I only sing, but I actually wrote my own song! Maybe I was right, maybe... just maybe I have what it takes to make it.

I wake up the next morning energized with the feeling of success. That was before I looked at my clock.

"Shit! I'm going to be late. Where's my stuff?" I search frantically around the house until I finally come across my stuff right outside my door. Great. I just wasted at least five minutes searching around my house because I'm an idiot. As I'm getting changed I get a call from Jason. I don't pick it up, I can't waste anymore time. I finish getting changed and bolt out my door, I jog to the field I'm about halfway there. I look at my watch, I only have five minutes left to get there! I start running harder. The next thing I hear is a car horn, and then I'm on the ground. I get back up thank god the car was going slow. I hear the driver yell a bunch of obscenities at me, but I have to get to the game. I get there a little late, but coach doesn't seem to mind. That's if you count not minding to getting a ten minute lecture on why you shouldn't be late.

"Percy!" I turn and see Jason approaching me. I'm getting my uniform on I look up at him when he gets closer.

"Did you get my call?"

"Yeah, but I was late already late. So I just figured I could talk to you here."

"Okay, well, Will's injured," Will's our best player by far. He can do everything. Pass, shoot, dribble, anything you can do he can do better. "so coach needs a replacement at midfield. Since that's your position I'm taking a wild guess here and you'll probably play today."

"Alright thanks Jason."

"No problem."

Coach calls our attention to the white board on the wall with the lineup today. As I look up with the rest of the team. There's my name. Center Midfielder- Percy Jackson.

"So, as all of you know," Coach Hedge begins "Will is out with a torn hamstring. Which will keep him sidelined for the rest of the season. With this being said I am giving each of you an opportunity to fill his spot. Percy, you'll start today and the rest of you will get your chance eventually too."

We talk tactics and game plan for the next couple minutes and then we're ready to take the field. As we're walking out Jason comes up to me.

"Listen, Perce just stay calm and don't try and do all the work. Pass the ball off and take an open shot if you have it. Oh and good luck." he laughs and slaps me on the back.

I take the field and warm up for about twenty minutes and the ref blows the whistle.

"Captains!" I hear the ref yell. Three of the upperclassmen walk over to ref while the rest of us huddle up by the bench. The coach gives us a quick pep talk when the captains come back over.

"Alright. Guys I want a good game. Take a ball check right now because I will not tolerate anyone being afraid of anyone or anything on the field. This is the best team in the league and we can beat them. Play your ass off, and let's do this! Hands in, team on three.

"1..2..3 TEAM!"

We walk out and take our places on the field. The ref blows the whistle and the game begins. The game is evenly matched and at half time the score is 0-0 with no clear advantage for either team. We walk to the bench where Coach Hedge is praising us on our performance so far. After our talk he tells us to go and shoot around and to stay loose. The second half starts and the Titans finally put one in, their winger ran down the sideline put a perfectly placed ball into the box where the forward jumped up and headed the ball into the top corner. Halfway through the second half Coach Hedge made a change. He took out Dakota one of our top forwards and put in Jason. Jason steps onto the field and looks excited yet nervous at the same time. I walk over to him and give him the same talk he gave me. He shakes his head and goes to his position.

Less than ten minutes later I get onto the ball after a bad pass from the other team. I see Jason making a run towards the net I send a ball through to him. He gets on the ball makes a move around the defender and puts it in the lower corner of the net just passed the goalie's arms. The small crowd at our game celebrates. We're tied with the best team in the league and a sophomore just put us in front. Jason jogs back to midfield where most of the team is still congratulating him. He has a smile plastered onto his face and when the whistle blows he snaps out of it. We still have twenty minutes to go still.

The game stays evenly matched when the titan's keeper punts the ball. Their forward gets onto it and runs down the field with no one in his way. It's just him and the keeper our keeper runs out just as their forward takes a bad touch our keeper dives as the forward slides to the ball. Luckily our keeper hangs onto it and saves us the game. We don't have such luck, we miss over and over and the titans are playing great defense. Until the last minute. I get onto the ball and pass to our other midfielder on the outside. He finds Jason who makes a run to the flag. We have the ball in the corner, the ref has the whistle in his mouth, and I'm wide open at the top of the box, slowly creeping in behind the defense. Jason holds off two defenders in the corner. He pulls the ball back and taps it through the defenders legs he runs through the two defenders who, in turn run into each other and looks up. He sees me at the top of the box he puts a pass in I run over to it and take the shot on a one-time and curl it around the defender. The ball spins and the keeper stretches to the corner. I take a hit while watching the ball the defender levels me. A few seconds later I get up. The ball is in the net and the keeper is on the ground slamming his fists into the dirt. I scored. The shock hits me in waves and, I see my teammates running over to tackle me to the ground. The crowd is going crazy. After a minute everyone is able to get up again. Coach Hedge is calling us over to get in line and shake hands. After the game when we're all back in the locker room and changed, Coach Hedge calls us all to the front of the room.

"That was the best game I have seen in my life! We stayed with them and played hard. Not only did our keeper keep us in the game, but we played awesome defense. Everyone hustled and did their part. Especially these two sophomores. He says pointing to Jason and I. Everyone claps and a couple people are hitting our backs. After the claps died down coach pulls out the game ball.

"So, for his performance today as a first time starter with a goal and assist, the game ball goes to Mr. Jackson right there. Everyone claps as I happily stand up and take the ball from him.

"Alright guys, practice Tuesday, because I'm giving you Monday off after the win. Good job boys." After he dismisses us I go to grab my stuff and leave. As I walk out the door with Jason some girls are walking by.

"Hey! Great game guys. I never knew you guys were that good. Maybe we can scrimmage sometime?" The blond from the group says. We laugh and tell them yeah, and thanks. They walk away as Jason and I walk home.

"Hey, Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Who were they?"

"That was the girl's team. Why?"

"Nothing." I mumble looking down at my feet. He laughs and looks at me half laughing.

"Does Percy have a crush? Aww that's adorable." he teases

"Hey, at least I didn't blush when they looked at us." he blushes and then looks away

"Shut up Perce."

"What you know it's true." I say laughing. When that girl with brown hair and tanned skin looked at him he blushed a bright red and he's pale so it's easy to catch. Maybe I'll get their names sometime, although I already knew one. Within five minutes I'm at my house. I look at my phone I got a text from Leo.

**Hey. Party at Rachel's place wanna come? I'll pick you up.**

I think about what else I have to do. Let's see I have homework and Xbox or a party. I think I'll go, so I text him back and he says that Jason, Frank and Nico are also going. For now though I decide I'll take a nap. When I fall asleep I see a blond with stormy gray eyes. I can't help but wonder if she'll be there too.

My phone goes off next to me. I pick it up and look at the name **Leo Valdez**. I click the decline button and go to lay down again when I get another call. It's Leo again. I answer it.

"What Leo?"

"Perce I'm outside, let's go, we still have to pick up the other guys."

I look at the clock. 6:45.

"Shit, sorry... I forgot and overslept. One sec."

"Okay hurry up Jackson."

I get on a pair of dark jeans and a green T-shirt with a gray hoodie and run out the door, I see Leo's car. He's sitting in the car playing on his phone. I get to the passenger side of the car and open it.

"Jeez Perce that took a while... What were you doing?" He gives me an amused look. However, I get what he's implying

"Fuck off Leo." He laughs and starts driving. Driving with Leo is like handing a bunch of ADHD kids candy. They go crazy, Leo's not crazy, but he drives at least ten miles faster than the speed limit on the open road. He also will cut people off and get really close to other cars. Anyways, we pick up Jason, Frank, and Nico and head over to the party.

We turn on to the street it's hard to even drive by, cars line both sides of the street. We can't find a parking spot so we park on the next street over. Rachel's house is big. Well big is an understatement, it's more like a mansion, we walk up to the door and knock. Rachel opens up the door.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming! Great game today Percy and Jason." She says her voice slightly slurred.

"Thanks." We both say. We walk around the house and eventually separate. Music is blaring and bodies grind against each other as I try to get to the other side of the house. I reach the backyard where kegs are set up next to the house. Theres a few people chilling out by the pool and a few back by the woods where several chairs are set up. I fill up my cup and walk back inside the house.

I'm smashed out of my mind. My body moves against some girl on the dance floor. She feels so good. She grinds her butt against my crotch and I turn her around and lead her over to another room with her gray eyes piercing into me. I pin her against the wall and press my lips to hers. She tastes like beer, after a little while, she grabs my crotch as we continue to make out. I pull away and take her hand leading her upstairs. Before I get to the stairs, I feel someone grab my shoulder, the person spins me around and connects his fist with my face.

"What the fuck!" I yell, my words slurring.

"That's for making out with my girlfriend," He kicks me in the side.

"Prick. Just because you scored today doesn't mean you can do what you want."

"Luke. Get the hell away from him, it was my fault." I hear a girl's slurred voice yell out.

"Shut up! You're drunk and he's taking advantage of you!"

I hear them walk away as more people come over I hear Jason's voice as I stand up and get my bearings. I'm dizzy, my head is throbbing, and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Percy we're going home." His voice is slightly slurred, but he's definitely not drunk.

"Let me get another drink."

"No! You've clearly had too much."

"Jase come on!"

"No, we're going." He gets me to walk out eventually. Leo is already in the car along with Nico who's passed out and Frank who looks as wide awake as ever. Jason tosses me a water bottle and hands me my phone.

"Drink that you'll thank me tomorrow, and I already texted your mom. You're staying at my place tonight, I don't think you're mom would want to see you like this." Leo drops us off at Jason's.

"Man, you're really messed up. Too bad you're not gonna remember this tomorrow." Leo says and smiles. We walk up to Jason's house. Before I'm even in the house I pass out.

**_Jason_**

Damn it, Percy just passed out. I try to pick him up. He's heavy, but I'm able to pick him up a little bit. Since I can't lift him fully I carry him down stairs to the basement. Man he was drunk out of his mind when I found him. Thank god I was able to stay somewhat sober tonight. Otherwise we would've both been screwed. I put him on the couch and then I over to the other couch and fall asleep myself. He's definitely going to owe me for this.

**Hey guys. Updates are going to be random. I will try and get a chapter out every week. If not it will eventually be updated. I like this story more than my other one. I have the next chapter in progress now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
